hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Nixon
'Brock Nixon 'is a main character who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a resident of Rock Hill as well as the boyfriend of Amy. Personality Brock is a kind, brave, and overall outspoken man who cares about his friends. He is also willing to put himself on the line for the greater good, and firmly believes in what he thinks is right. However, Brock is prone to being irrational and hostile towards people who have good intentions. Despite this, he is quick to forgive and is willing to see things from their perspective. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Brock's life before the apocalypse, except that he lived in Kentucky along with his father, and was raised as a Christian. He also previously worked as a mechanic. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, he and his father encountered Amy and Gabriel and during this, Brock's father was killed and Brock started a relationship with Amy. Eventually, the three joined Rock Hill, and Brock was assigned to be a lumber worker along with Gabriel and Jonathan. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Brock makes his first appearance when he and Jonathan to and talk to Gabriel and Quentin Dubois, and is annoyed once he hears of Thomas's actions towards Quentin. After encouraging Jonathan to challenge Thomas's leadership, he is attacked by a lurker, but is saved by Gabriel. More lurkers arrive, and Brock and Quentin are able to make it to safety. However, Gabriel and Jonathan are separated from Quentin and Brock, and Gabriel is almost killed when Frank demands to leave Gabriel and Jonathan behind, infuriating Brock. He then witnesses Quentin amputate Jonathan's finger after he is bitten, and helps Jonathan back to Rock Hill. Later that night, Brock is revealed to have had enough of Thomas, and, along with Gabriel and Amy, help Quentin escape Rock Hill along with them. It is also revealed that Brock, as punishment for speaking out, was assigned to night duty. During the escape, he gets guns from the armory and is nearly caught by Colby, but is able to convince him to leave. Outside, Brock reveals to Quentin that he stole one of the radios from Rock Hill and that he plans on marrying Amy, and also finds out about Quentin's homosexuality, which he is embarrassed by due to him complimenting Quentin and saying he needs a girlfriend. Eventually, Brock witnesses Jonathan's death at the hands of Thomas, and is infuriated at this, and it takes Amy to lead him away. The group then make it to the train station, and, after Gabriel steps in a bear trap, Brock attempts to save him. Gabriel is saved, and gets inside the station, where the group is held at gunpoint by Gary Harrison. As Gary holds them hostage, Brock says to not hurt Amy, and when Gary lets them go, he is skeptical over Gary's demand to help him, then is guilty once he realizes what he means. When Brock hears about Amy going up on the roof to help Quentin, he is reluctant, but Amy reassures him. After the lurkers are led away with a train, Brock praises Quentin, and decides to propose to Amy. Before Brock can propose, he is interrupted by the radio, which reveals that Rock Hill was breached by the train. Once a horde comes, Brock gets the idea to use mine carts to escape, and helps push the cart and is able to escape. At Rock Hill, he, along with Quentin and Gary go down to help the residents, and he is able to save some of them. When Thomas arrives, he yells at Brock that he's a traitor. When Andrew admits that Thomas killed Jonathan and forces the others to stand down, Brock punches Lionel and disarms him. Brock eventually witnesses Thomas's death at the hands of Seth, and asks who Seth is. Best Laid Plans Brock is first mentioned by Quentin as a person he asked to lead, but declines due to not willing to get people killed. Brock later joins Quentin, Gabriel, Gary, Colby, Amanda and Daria on the trip to Limestone College, and gives Quentin an update on the group whilst mentioning Gary's snoring. Eventually, when the group encounter Shawn, Rajeev and Hubert on the road, Brock is able to disarm Gary before he ends up shooting Shawn, and, along with Colby, Gabriel and Gary, take the three newcomers back to their base. The next day, Brock is shown talking with Gabriel about the movie "Hush", which Brock enjoyed for the unique concept of a deaf female lead. He then asks Quentin if he's seen it, which Quentin denies, causing Brock to say he'll force Quentin to watch it. Brock then witnesses Frank and Lionel attempt to take revenge on Quentin, and tries to help out Quentin, but is prevented from doing so by Lionel. Brock then watches as Andrew kills Frank. Four months later, during the voting process, Brock is the one to bring Quentin to the voting stage, and reveals he voted for Quentin. He also gives an update on Andrew, and reveals he doesn't know how to read Andrew whilst also comparing him to a statue. In addition, when Quentin says all statues show no emotion, Brock names off the Motherland calls before being interrupted. Brock is then present in the crowd when Quentin is made the new leader. Later that day, Brock, Jeffrey and Noam decide to head upstairs and watch some tapes, but along the way, Brock and the two find Quentin listening in on Amanda's, Daria's, and Ashley's conversation. Brock, upon hearing the reasoning for Quentin's presence, decides to join him while Jeffrey and Noam go to watch the tapes. Inside Amanda's room, Brock watches as Ashley reveals Daria's role in Quentin's rape, and eventually witnesses Daria accidentally kill Ashley. When Daria attempts to leave, Brock calmly tries to disarm her, but after Daria accidentally fatally shoots Jeffrey and wounds Noam, he tackles her down the stairs, killing her by cracking her skull. He is greatly distressed by this, and reveals that Daria was the first person he's killed. Brock doesn't appear in the episode again after being comforted by Amy and Gabriel. Killed Victims * Daria ''(Accidental) * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Amy Brock and Amy are shown to be dating and as such, are very close with each other. Brock is also revealed to love Amy to the extent he wishes to marry her. He also is very protective of her, as seen when he begs Garrison not to hurt Amy. Gabriel Brock and Gabriel are shown to have a good and friendly relationship with each other, and the two care about each other as evidenced by Brock's desire to help save Gabriel from lurkers. He also shows a large amount of worry when Gabriel is injured. In Best Laid Plans, Brock is shown to be having a friendly argument about the movie "Hush", and Gabriel comforts Brock over his accidental murder of Daria, reaffirming their close bond. Quentin Dubois Currently, Quentin and Brock have a good relationship due to Brock helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Additionally, Brock is shown to trust Quentin very much, as he was able to confide in Quentin about his desire to marry Amy. Jonathan While only seen interacting briefly, it is shown that the two are good friends and share the same dislike of Thomas. Additionally, Brock is the only one of the group who wants to go back to save Jonathan and Gabriel, and is then shocked when Jonathan's finger is amputated. He is later shocked and furious when Thomas murders Jonathan. Thomas Corvin Brock heavily dislikes Thomas due to his arrogance and his treatment of Quentin. His hate towards Thomas increases once Thomas murders Jonathan. Despite this, Brock is shocked over Thomas's death. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies Trivia * Brock is one of the few characters with a confirmed religion, with the others being Tyler Horvath and Ronald Greyback. Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Rock Hill Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Depressed Category:Hell that Runs: Season 2